Flying Free
by sjmruinedmylife
Summary: There's a dinner at the House of Wind. Nesta needs to get to the top of the mountain, but there is only one person left to take her.


Nesta Archeron was pissed. Granted, that was her usual state of being, but her sister's antics were bringing her to a whole new level. Elain and herself were meant to have dinner with the inner circle tonight, where the insufferable High Lord would fill them in on her sister's status. Everyone else was already there and, as Nesta had just found out, Elain had flown with Azriel. Leaving Nesta with one option.

"No." Nesta crossed her arms, glaring at the freshly-healed male in front of her. Cassian let out a sigh, his wings ruffling in annoyance.

"Don't be a pain in the ass, this is the only way." Cassian faced her glare with the level look of an adult talking to a misbehaving child. Nesta felt her anger flare even more.

"I could just as easily walk."

"Up fifty thousand steps?" Cassian raised a single brow at that, scoffing. "I doubt it."

"At least it's safer than flying with you." Nesta jutted her chin at the male's recently healed wing. "For all I know those will give out halfway there."

Cassian's eyes narrowed at that. He stepped closer to her, his wings flaring out. Nesta found herself gazing at their terrifying beauty, at the utter non-humaness they represented.

"Trust me, I'd rather have flown your sister. But it seems even Azriel's infinite patience can't put up with your attitude, sweetheart." Nesta bristled, but she kept her mask in check. Instead, she smirked up at the warrior.

"What a shame, I would have much rather flown with the shadowsinger." The word felt foreign on her tongue. "At least he's pleasing to look at."

Oh, what an implied lie. Nesta found herself taking in the warrior. He was wearing those flying leathers, his muscled frame not at all hidden, and his tattoos swirled around his bare arms. He had tied his hair back, giving Nesta a perfect view of his face. Infuriating as he may be, Nesta found that she enjoyed looking at the warrior.

When her gaze reached his eyes again, she realized he was smirking back at her.

"What a terrible liar you are." Cassian stepped closer to her, and Nesta found herself trying to ignore the warmth and power that radiated from him. "Seeing as you can hardly keep your eyes off of me."

Then, just to piss her off, he surveyed her. Looking her up and down, once, twice. Nesta could see a small change in his eyes, knew he liked what he saw. She knew he would as soon as those damn maids had insisted she wear this blasted gown. It was long-sleeved, low-cut, and hugged every curve until it flared out mid-thigh. The red-orange fabric rippled as she walked, giving the illusion she was clothed in flame. And, perhaps, she hadn't fought very hard against wearing it.

"You're one to talk, Cassian." Nesta saw a small shiver run through the warrior, and she realized she so rarely called him by his name. "You seem to be content with watching me for the rest of the evening."

He smiled down at her, that damn cocky smile he liked to wear. Then he closed the distance between them. She backed away and he followed. Soon enough, she felt her back hit the wall. Bracing a hand on the wall above her, he leaned down until their faces were inches apart. Nesta could feel her heart racing, wondered if he could hear it. If his was racing, too.

"Anyone who sees you in that dress would be glad to watch you all evening, sweetheart." His gaze flicked to her lips, then immediately back to her eyes, as if she could have missed it. "And I think you know it."

"Hm, and how would you feel?" She asked, that smirk never leaving her lips, her last line of defense. "If I got the attention of all the males in Velaris?"

"You must think very highly of yourself." Cassian lowered his face to hers, pausing only an inch from their lips touching. As if he remembered what she'd done the last time he had kissed her. What she fully intended to do if he tried it again.

"You stopped, don't tell me you're scared of a little-" Nesta didn't get the chance to finish as Cassian lips claimed hers.

She meant to strike him, she really did. But kissing him as a fae was a whole new experience. Every part of her came alive, his fire met hers. An equal in every way. She felt herself being lifted into his arms and, she didn't care. She didn't feel threatened, she felt safe. Safer than she ever had in her life.

Until they launched into the air. The kiss broke, and with it her peace of mind. She could see Velaris becoming smaller and smaller as the wind ripped around them. She tightened her grip, trying to keep from screaming. Still, a small whimper escaped her. Cassian looked down at her, obviously ready to throw a teasing remark her way. Then he must have seen Nesta's face, the utter fear there. He tightened her grip on her.

"I won't drop you, Nesta."

"You tricked me." Nesta glared at the warrior, her fear sliding away as she realized the truth beneath his words.

"Let's call it even." He smiled at her, different this time. Warmer.

Instead of responding, she watched their surroundings as they flew. Felt the air brush by them. She realized she not only felt safe, but free. Nesta Archeron felt more free than she ever had in her life. It brought a smile to her face. A rare, genuine smile. When she heard Cassian's breath hitch, she turned that smile on him.

"What is it?" She tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Nothing." He turned his gaze ahead, they were approaching the balcony of the House of Wind. "You just may be the most beautiful female I have ever seen."

Before Nesta could respond, they had landed. Cassian let her down, not quite releasing his grip on her just yet. They stared at each other in the moonlight. Cassian started to say something, but a voice behind them stopped him.

"Oh, good. You made it." Morrigan drawled. She was leaning against the doorway, Azriel beside her, in a golden gown and a wine glass in hand. "I was worried Cassian would piss you off enough that you would decide not to come. Or push him off the nearest balcony."

Cassian glared at the female before moving to greet his brother. Nesta watched him go, realizing she was in quite a lot of trouble.

A knowing look from a golden-clad fae only confirmed her thoughts.


End file.
